


Equilibrium

by oneawkwardcookie



Series: Hot and Cold [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Brief Mention of Hen Wilson - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Drunk!Maddie, Emotional, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Who knows whose POV this is in: let's call it an omniscient narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/pseuds/oneawkwardcookie
Summary: It’s Maddie’s hen party and she’s out with the gang. She's a sentimental drunk.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Series: Hot and Cold [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937338
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieandChimney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/gifts).



> MaddieandChimney listens to my rants and is such a wonderful cheerleader for my Madney work, so go and check out her [writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney/works/).

“Evan,” Maddie drawls, the last vowel stretched out as she leans forwards to grab his shoulder, in a gesture that was normally in support of Buck, but seemed to mainly be to keep her upright.

“Maddie.” The grin hasn’t left his face all evening, but the ache in his cheeks is nothing compared to the sight of his sister, happy and carefree.

“Do you know how I knew I – _hic_ – I loved him?” He brings a hand up to brush her hair from her face, chuckling as she leans her face into his palm.

“Do I _need_ to hear this story?”

“Buck!” She’s all older sister now, the stern expression on her face and hands on her hips only softened by the way she sways slightly and keeps slowly blinking.

“Fine, I won’t tell you! Hen!” She swivels round, clapping her hands on both of the other woman’s shoulders and rotating Hen out of her conversation with Athena.

“Hen? So, Hen, we were in bed and – ”

“Maddie, do I need to hear about this?”

“Oh, why does everyone keep saying that! Someone needs to hear this - I am the birthday girl!” She points vaguely downwards, completely missing the bright pink sash that proudly declares her the bride-to-be.

“Howie always runs cold, even in summer. But he lets me keep the fan on.” Everyone’s attention is on her now, as her bottom lip wobbles and she does another few slow blinks. “He always starts the night on the other side of the bed, but by morning he’s curled up around me, and, and the blanket is trapped between us, and the morning air is - ” she points a finger at her arm, in what her audience can only imagine is an impression of goose-bumps “- He doesn’t wake up when I switch the fan off and pull the duvet back over him.”

“He feels safe. I feel safe.”

Buck’s eyes had been filling as the story went on, but those last words are immediately followed by the scrapping of a bar stool, and his arms wrapping around her, head pressed into her hair as he mutters how happy he is for her, how much she deserves this.

There isn’t a dry eye in the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😄
> 
> Kudos and comments don't make the world go round, but they do make me happy and are greatly appreciated, so let me know if you enjoyed this! Alternatively, you can come and shout at me on [tumblr](https://oneawkwardcookie.tumblr.com/).


End file.
